Expect the Unexpected
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Fili thought of himself as a good brother and nephew, and, if he was being honest, a quite mischievous son (Mahal knew he gave his mother gray hair far too early). Fili gladly joined the quest to reclaim Erebor, yearning for adventure and to help his Uncle, protect his brother. What Fili did not expect, though, was finding his One in a form of a gentle hobbit woman.
1. Chapter 1

**just realised that the first chapter was not posted fully, my apologies**

Fili thought of himself as a good brother and nephew, and, if he was being honest, a quite mischievous son (Mahal knew he gave his mother gray hair far too early). Fili gladly joined the quest to reclaim Erebor, yearning for adventure and to help his Uncle, protect his brother.

What Fili did not expect, though, was finding his One in a form of a gentle hobbit woman. The moment he set his eyes on her flushed face and brilliantly green eyes, Fili knew she was his whole world. He almost smacked Kili upside the head for just messing up her name (if she were not his One, Fili was sure it would amuse him to no end). He handed her his numerous blades, showing how much he already trusted her (all the while ignoring Kili's questioning look), smiling.

"Careful, I just had them sharpened." It wouldn't do, after all, if she sliced herself to pieces.

As the night progressed, Fili realised Bilba was a fussy little thing, always fretting over cuttlery. When they started to sing, Fili grabbed her around the waist, got her to dance and giggle and- *oh*- the sound was like music to his ears. And she was warm and supple in his arms, and the blush on her face was lovely.

Then his Uncle arrived, complaining how he lost his way twice (it happened far too often for Kili and Fili to be amused), and *insulted* his One. Only Kili's elbow in his side kept Fili from tearing into Thorin. Everyone, but Thorin and Bilba, noticed and they were very amused.

Bilba was confused with all the winks she was getting from Bofur, Kili and Nori. And the way Fili was treating her, it was the strangest thing she has ever seen. He was always beside her, helping her with things and giving her smiles but it felt nice, being cared for. And, frankly, Bilba liked how his smile and blue eyes made her feel.

"So, Miss Baggins, how do you like the company?" Kili asked, smirking at a glaring Fili.

"Oh, I must say that you all have grown on me." Bilba smiled.

"Mhm. Anyone you like more than others?"

Fili groaned, slamming his palm against his face. Why did he have to have a brother who was so bad at being subtle? Not only did he worry about getting lost while following his Uncle's lead, but he also had a brother who just did not know how to stop.

It was a terrible way to live.

thth

Being chased by orcs is never a fun thing. Having Bilba one of the people being chased by the orcs was something Fili did not like. At all. He was acting worse than his mother when he and Kili were hiding for hours and she finally found them. Meaning, he was touching her in a way that would be very inappropriate if he were not so worried. Bilba whimpered slightly when his hands checked her ribs, gently yet firmly. Fili froze at that sound, staring at her feet. Slowly, oh so slowly, Fili raised his eyes, lips parted ever so slightly, and looked into Bilba's. Her usually bright green eyes were dark and hooded, full of desire. Her face was flushed, the blush going down her neck and under the shirt she was wearing. Fili licked his lips and smirked when Bilba focused on his mouth. His hands slid down from her ribs, slowly and gently caressing her sides, till they came upon her hips. He pulled Bilba closer and pressed his forehead to her stomach.

Her hand came to rest upon his head, fingers sliding into the blond locks, nails scratching his scalp. It was all very overwhelming and Fili even moaned (silently, mind you) at the sensation. It was nice, Bilba caressing his head in such a way. Then the dead orc fell in and the calm was broken. Reluctantly, Bilba and Fili separated, ignoring the smirks some of the company were sending them.

thth

The Valley of Imladris was beautiful, if Fili was being honest (though, he dared not say that out loud). He found it even more beautiful because of the look of awe it brought to his One's face. Bilba's green eyes twinkled with happiness and he could not hate the elves, not any longer.

After being greeted by Elrond, offered a place to rest and regain their strength. Fili asked for the bathing rooms, wanting to get as much blood and grime off of him. And the scent lingering on him resembled orcs so much he was afraid someone would cut his head off if he startled them.

The bathing rooms were large and light spaces with large bathtubs separated by screens. Fili took his weapons and clothes off then sank into the warm water. He sighed contentedly, resting his arms on the sides of the tub. He was so relaxed.

A hand on his head startled Fili. His reflexes took the better of him, so he grabbed the persons arm and pulled. A surprised squeak left the mouth of Bilba who was lying on him, with his arm around her neck. Her clothes were soaked through and a lovely blush was covering her cheeks.

"Bilba," Fili breathed when the shock faded.

"Can you move your arm?" Bilba asked, wiggling against him. "It is not comfortable."

"My apologies." Fili smiled then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind."

Bilba turned in his arms, pressing herself against him, a smile upon her face. Fili could count the freckles on her nose and cheeks were he not focusing on her lips, lips that looked so soft and inviting.

"Because," she drawled, staring in his eyes and playing with one of his moustache braids. "I want to be here."

Fili smirked and let his hands wander, smirking wider whenever Bilba gasped, eyes twinkling like stars. Her clothes was removed and they just pressed their bodies together. Their kisses were slow, gentle and warm, like summer rain.

He washed Bilba's hair with utmost care, massaging her scalp and smiling more brightly with each sigh that passed her lips. They just washed each other, touching gently and caressing slowly, with tips of their fingers. Bilba giggled when Fili's fingers started to dance on her sides. Water sloshed out of the tub as she tried to wiggle away from the blond dwarf.

"Fili?" They heard. It was Kili. "Are you here?"

Bilba's eyes widened in horror while Fili opened his mouth to answer Kili. His answer was not needed for Kili moved the screen shielding Bilba and Fili with a grin. Kili's grin only widened at the sight that he was greeted with: Bilba Baggins, naked, in Fili's, who was equally as naked, arms blushing.

"Well, well, well." Kili smirked, crossing his arms. "What do we have here?"

It was the first and certainly not the last time Kili caught them in a similar way.

thth

The mountains proved to be treacherous and the weather terrible. The rain was pouring and the path they had to take was dangerous, even more so with all the rain. The stones became slippery and the company could barely find the foothold that did not break the moment they placed their feet down. Bilba was looking, with each passing moment, like a drowned rat. She was shivering, her lips were blue and Fili could do only so much for her.

"We need to find shelter!" He yelled to Thorin, many dwarves agreeing with him. "We're going to freeze!"

""No, we need to cover more ground." Thorin refused, not caring that most of his company was on the brink of exhaustion. "Misty Mountains are dangerous."

Fili glared at the back of his Uncle's head, stopping only when he felt a small, gentle and shaking hand on his. He looked down at Bilba, smiling as brightly as possible.

"It is alright, Fee." Bilba mumbled, teeth chattering. "We can go on a little longer, can't we?"

"Stay close to me, Bilba." Fili ordered, grasping her hand tightly in his.

thth

Fili had the fright of his life when Bilba fell over the edge. His heart was beating madly, first in fear then in terrible wrath when Thorin insulted Bilba once again. Fili took Bilba's hand in his and pulled her after him to the back of the cave. He made their bed with their bedrolls and furs. Bilba lied down next to him and allowed herself to be hugged, held close to the body of a dwarf she was starting to love. He was warm and she stopped shivering.

"He is wrong, you know-" Fili mumbled in her ear, lips brushing the pointed tip and making Bilba gasp silently. "You are not lost, you are right where you need to be. In my arms and by my side."

Bilba turned in his arms to look at him, her hands against his chest. In the darkness, she could barely see his shadow but Fili could see her face in great detail. Bilba never failed to take his breath away. She placed her left hand on the back of Fili's head and pulled his head closer to hers, their lips met and they melted into each other. They forgot all about the rest of the company, they forgot about the world and danger. They let themselves relax in each others arms. It did not last, of course, because the floor beneath them opened just as Thorin started screaming to get up.

**th**

Running from goblins, running from strange creatures that liked riddles, then from wargs and orcs (again) was becoming, despite the danger, quite boring. At least, in Bilba's opinion. Although, the chase got more interesting when the trees started burning and she, idiotically, launched herself off of the tree to save the life of a certain dwarven King Under the Mountain (not that she believed she could save him).

Thde eagles came and she was flying through the air, like every other member of the company. Some of them were screaming, some were unconcious and Fili was yelling her and Thorin's name in such a desperate way that her heart clenched and she waved weakly to show that she was okay. Even that slight movement replaced desperation on Fili's face with just a bit of relief.

Then Thorin hugged her and Fili was looking as if someone hit him over the head with a bat. Grinning, Bilba aproached Fili, her arms spreading and wrapping around his waist. Fili hugged her hard then kissed her so hard that her lips were bruised. She did not mind, she did not care that the company was whistling while Thorin kept asking what is going on. They were so wrapped in each other that Fili got a rock thrown at his head.

"Will someone, please, explain what is going on?" Thorin asked, a pale blush on his cheeks.

"See, lad, when a man and a woman love each other, they are prone to connecting their lips in an action that is commonly known as kissing."

"Thank you Balin, but I think I know that much." The sarcasm in Thorin's voice was almost tangible. "What I meant is: when did this happen?"

"In Rivendell." Kili supplied the answer, grinning. "Caught them in the bathtub myself. More than once."

"We were not doing anything else but kissing, promise!" Fili said (he did not squeal, no matter what Bilba and Kili said, for he is a dwarven prince and princes do not squeal).

"Shut up!" Bilba smacked him on the chest, blushing.

"Did your mother tell you all about hammers and caves, Fili?"

"Uncle!" This time, Fili most certainly did squeak, a bright red blush covering his mortified face. Bilba was hiding hers in Fili's chest. "You're so embarrassing."

"I am just an Uncle who worries about his dear nephew." Thorin grinned. "And if I want to have as much fun as possible, well, I can't be blamed."

**th**

Fili did not want to leave Beorn's house. It was a comfort they would not have in a long time and they also might go mad in the dark forest of Mirkwood. Being captured by spiders and saved by Bilba, only to be taken prisoner by the elves was a terrible thing. Fili was only glad that Bilba was somewhere hidden and planning their rescue. Fili realised that Bilba had a lot of practice in saving them.

Days passed and Bilba appearec, grinning from ear to ear, keys clutched to her chest. She gave him a kiss before running to unlock the rest of the dwarves and led them to the barrels. Dwarves reluctantly stuffed themselves inside, Fili one of the last. He managed to get Bilba with him in one barrel and pulled the lever. He could hear Kili screaming happily, see Thorin try to look dignified but failing miserably. The rest of the dwarves did not look any better. Bilba was a bit green around the gills and she was holding onto Fili with a surprising amount of strength.

It did not take long for them to be washed out to the shores of Lake Town and another part pf their adventure begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Master of LakeTown was a slimy looking fellow, with few strands of greasy hair hanging limply on his head. His eyes were small, bloodshot and skin greasy, and yellowish in color. Fili did not like the man, his greedy smiles and leering looks towards Bilba. No, Fili would rather kill the dirty bastard than accept any show of hospitality but it was not him to decide. Bilba was always found at Fili's side, his arm wrapped around her in a public display of affection and possession (which Bilba, strangely, didn't mind at all). They shared looks, small smiles and subtle caresses. Of course, Kili was being his usual self and made it his personal win when he managed to make the couple blush (and risk himself being impaled on Bilba's recently named sword Sting). Bofur was already carving toys for "wee badgers" (it made Bilba quite emotional). Thorin was torn between teasing his nephew and being a good Uncle and giving Fili advice. It was a struggle Thorin knew he would never win (he blamed Dwalin and Kili for that). All the attention and teasing seemed to paint the couple's faces a permanent red. They could not avoid being a source of amusement to their lovely (albeit annoying) friends. The Master also got a kick out of teasing them but it was more insulting than fun. None of the dwarves found it amusing, but Master and his lackies ignored fierce scowls and murderous glares. The company has spent almost a whole week, living in relative comfort and relaxed as much as they could. Fili and Bilba were given one room. It was a surprise that was both very welcome and awkward because, well, the dwarves had no sense at all and they were catcalling when Fili and Bilba went upstairs together. *** *** Fili and Bilba enjoyed their nights together, in the privacy of their room, on a surprisingly soft bed. They explored each others bodies with gentle, featherlight touches. Their skin was flushed and breathing fast. Their lips joined their hands, kissing warm skin and teeth nipped at pulse points. They were tangled, sweaty and passionate. Whispering loving words in each others ears, fingers tangling in hair and tugging the braids. Lips were bruised and swollen, skin marked with teeth. After they crashed over the edge, Bilba sighing his name, Fili collapsing on her, face buried in the crook of her neck. "Well, this was fun." Bilba giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around Fili. "Can we do it again?" "Insatiable, aren't you?" Fili laughed, nipping at her ear. "Only for you." THTHTH The morning after, the dwarves did not tease them, did not wink at them nor did they whistle like they did the night before. Bilba did have a lovely shade of red coloring her cheeks, while Fili was grinning like a loon. He barely left Bilba's side, always touching some part of her- holding her hand, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Their smiles were small but a permanent fixture on their faces. They were in bliss and nothing could change that, not even a trip over the lake to reach Erebor and the ever present shadow of danger dangling over their heads. THTHTH Fili hated to let Bilba enter into the dragon's den. Alone. With no protection. But, like Balin pointed out, she did sign the contract. It didn't make things any easier. THTHTH Being chased by a dragon is never fun, it is a health hazard and Fili never imagined himself a tasteful snack. Although, Bilba sure did taste nice. Then that blasted raven came and informed them that someone killed the wyrm. Fili also noticed how strange Thorin was beginning to act, how his eyes held a mad shine. Fili had a bad feeling. THTHTH Fili wanted to smack Thorin with the broad end of his sword, right over the head. Maybe that would bring some sense from his gold-crazed arse to his head. How could not the Idiot Under the Mountain see that what Bilba did was going to save their lives? How dared he banish his One? Well, Thorin should have known that Fili would follow Bilba wherever the path (and certain king's idiotism) takes her. So, after Bilba scrambled away from the crazy dwarf, Fili glared at his Uncle before taking his and Bilba's things, and following his One. Bilba was not happy that he abandoned Thorin for her, and she knew how much it hurt Fili to leave Kili behind. Yet, she was glad he loved her enough to follow her. THTHTH The Battle of Five Armies was terrible and Bilba was sure she would have nightmares till the end of her life. Bilba was also positive that Fili would have nightmares too, what with seeing Kili's leg splintered beneath the mace of Bolg, son of Azog. Fili only suffered minor injuries, a few cuts and bruises, while Thorin was in a bad place. He was breathing but he was not waking up. Thranduil was surprisingly helpful. He demanded that he be the one to nurse Thorin and Kili back to health. THTHTH Three days after the Battle, Thorin lost the battle with death. He passed away silently, no pain on his face. They buried him in the mountain, Orcrist and Arkenstone with him. Fili was crowned as King Under the Mountain and he took Bilba as his wife and Queen, after destroying the Ring of Power. Kili lost his leg to infection but he never lost his will to live and tease his brother. He was a proud Uncle of Frerin (nicknamed Frodo) and a girl named Thora. They lived happily ever after. 


End file.
